Yu Yu 'New' Show!
by sweetStellar17
Summary: There's a new breed of spririt detectives, who were bred from the old ones of course! YusukexKeiko(Kuni), KuwabarabxYukina(Masubri), HieixOC(Alfie)...and later...YusukexBotan! UPDATED! 5)8)05
1. Meet Kuni

hey everybody, it's kairi bringing you my newest YYH fic, but I don't own YYH...YET! well anyway this is totally new for me, instead of doing homosexual fic, I'm doing an insisting fic, well I hope you all like, so read away!

Kuni Urameshi.

5'3 1/2 feet tall, brown hair that goes to her shoulders, and she's thirteen, and in the seventh grade, but she's about to have something new added to her résumé: Spirit Detective of Earth.

It was Monday morning at the Urameshi house hold, summer break had just broken, and Kuni Urameshi lay in here bed looking at her clock desperately. "Come on, come on, it's already 7:00, so why won't you ring?" she asked the clock as she held it in her small pink palm.

There was a knock on her door, "Kuni honey, it's time to get up, you're about to start your first day at Sarayaski Junior High, and you wouldn't want to be late." the gentle voice said. It was Keiko, Yusuke's long time sweetheart, and now wife.

"Coming mom." then the phone rang, and Kuni answered. "Kuni Urameshi here." she said.

"Oh my gosh Kuni are you awake?!" an enthusiastic said from the other side of the phone.

"I'm pretty sure, so what's up Masubri?" she asked as she propped herself up on her shoulder.

"You know! We're officially in middle school now! I can't wait to see that fox that's always delivering your groceries! What's his name?" Masubri asked.

"His name is Takeshi, he's really quiet though, and he even has a motorcycle." Kuni squealed.

"Hey, before we go on, shouldn't I introduce myself to our readers?" Masubri asked.

"Yeah, I'll do it, you guys, this is my friend Masubri, her parents are the Kuwabara'a, Yukina and her husband Kazuma." Kuni said.

"So are we all set to continue?" Masubri asked.

"Yep, all I have to do is get ready now, but I hope we don't see Alfie though, he's a total wuss." Kuni moaned, "Oh yeah! Alfie his Hiei and Nozomi's son-don't ask me how he turned out that way." Kuni shrugged.

Next Scene

Kuni ran downstairs with her middle school uniform clean and pressed. "Mama, how do I look?" she asked as she presented herself before Yusuke and Keiko. "You look fabulous honey." Keiko said, she still looked young, her hair had grown so she put it back in a bun and now she was a very successful doctor.

Yusuke on the other hand...well, he's a personal trainer, so I guess that's pretty good. "You look great honey, just don't go on the roof today at lunch, kids like to go there and smoke." Yusuke said.

"Why doesn't someone just tell on them than?" Kuni asked.

"Because you'll get your ass kicked and you'll be considered a snitch." Yusuke replied.

Keiko hit him on the back of his head with a wooden spoon, "Be careful today Kuni, we love you." she said smiling.

"Alright mom, bye." Kuni said, the she went for the door.

Outside

"G-Good morning Kuni." Alfie waved, alongside Masubri. Contrary to what you have seen, Masubri was also thirteen was actually really pretty. She had long bright orange hair and light blue eyes, and wasn't ugly like Kuwabara at all and was about 5'3. Alfie was also kind of different. He was fifteen and about 5'7 and had short black hair and wore glasses too, basically just a nerd, (no offense to any nerds out there, I'm one too!).

"Get lost Alfie, nobody likes you." Kuni snapped.

Alfie sighed and held his head down in shame, "I know you say things about me that you can't possibly mean Kuni, but could you try to not say them so well?" he asked.

"Actually, I meant every word I said." Kuni said, and with that she and Masubri began to walk.

"See, he totally has a crush on you, he even stuttered when he greeted you." Masubri giggle.

"I know that so creepy I hat--" before Kuni could finish her sentence the alley way they were walking through began to come alive with the sound of a loud motorcycle.

"Oh my gosh, do you think it's him?" Masubri asked.

"I think so, just keep walking though." Kuni said. The sound got louder and Kuni's heart began to race more and more. Then the motorcycle finally drove past them and a wind flew up and Kuni stopped to watch a young man wiz past her. "Takeshi." she whispered to herself, then she was his head turn around, and threw the mask she could see him wink at her, and she trembled at his eyes.

The motorcycle stopped, then it turned around to the girls, and the person signaled to the two girls. Kuni and Masubri looked from one another smiled and then ran over. "Wait girls, it could be dangerous!" Alfie called as he chased after them.

"Shut up Alfie!" Kuni replied, and she kept running until she met with the boy on the motorcycle.

"H-Hi." Kuni said when she reached him.

He took the helmet off and looked at her with cool and familiar eyes, he had dark purple hair and dark eyes, and was about 5'9. "Hey, you live at the Urameshi house right?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said quickly as she blushed.

He chuckled. "I'm Takeshi, you want to a ride?" he asked.

Kuni's face turned bright red, "S-Sure." she said looking down at the floor.

"Well hop on, you can wear my helmet." he said as he handed it to her.

Kuni looked to Masubri, who nodded. "It's fine, but you owe me for making me walk with Alfie, my rep could be ruined forever." she replied.

"Thanks Masubri." Kuni said, then she hopped on the motor cycle sped off.

Alfie had just caught up. "Oh no! Kuni's been kidnapped!" he exclaimed.

"No you idiot, she just got a ride to school from her crush." Masubri said.

Alfie's head snuck in sorrow again, "My dearest Kuni isn't going to be a virgin anymore." he said.

Nozomi is a character from another story of mine who was Hiei's girlfriend.

So that was my first chapter, so what do you guys think?! be truthful, thanks!


	2. The baby

Hey everyone, it's kairi bringing you the next part to my fic! I'm so glad you guys like it even if there's only two of you! But I'll keep bringing you the goods, so read away!

Takeshi let Kuni off his motorcycle at the local coffee shop. "Why are we stopping here?" she asked.

"Just gotta take care of some stuff." He said taking off his helmet, he walked over to the door and opened it, "Ladies first." He said bowing.

"Thanks." Kuni blushed and quickly scurried in.

"Can we talk?" Takeshi asked hesitantly.

Kuni was as red as a tomato! _"Oh my gosh! _She thought. _Is the guy of my dreams about to ask me out now!"_

Takeshi sat down at the nearest table and Kuni followed him. "Have you ever heard your mom and dad talk about…a child?" he asked.

"Yeah, mom's pregnant, about 2 weeks, and dad's so happy." Kuni smiled.

"No, I mean…have the ever _fought_ over a child?" he asked.

"No, I haven't heard any fights about any children." Kuni said in a confused tone. _"What the heck is he talking about?"_ Kuni thought to herself as Takeshi just stared out the window. "Takeshi? Why would my parents argue over a baby?" Kuni asked innocently.

Takeshi winced at the that question, and balled his fist that was on the table. "B-Because…" he started. "That baby was never meant to be born." He said.

"Oh…we can leave now if you want." Kuni offered.

"Okay, sorry about that Kuni." Takeshi said, and then he escorted her to school.

-At school-

"That's so weird, he asked you about some stupid baby, and not if you guys could go out some time?" Masubri asked.

"Hey it's not stupid, it seemed really important to him, he looked like he was gonna cry when I told him I've never heard anything about it." Kuni replied.

"This is getting way too freaky for my taste." Masubri shrugged.

"KUNI!" a familiar voice shouted from down the hall.

"Oh no…" Kuni sighed.

"Hey Kuni." Alfie said breathlessly.

"Hey Alfie." She sighed again.

"Oh my gosh! I've always waited for the day that you'd actually greet me, and I've run the scenario through my head a thousand times, but now that it's actually happening I'm at a loss of words! NOOOOOOO!" Alfie cried pulling at his short black hair.

"Come on Kuni, let's go." Masubri said tugging at her friends' uniform sleeve.

"Good-bye Kuni! I promise I'll think of you ever second of today!" Alfie waved.

In math class Kuni was a zombie and just kept daydreaming about what Takeshi had said. _"A baby that my parents would argue over? But why would they argue over…a baby...?"_ she thought to herself. She looked out the window, it was still the summer time and the grass was green and the trees were greener. Then she saw something she didn't recognize, it looked like…

"Kuni, I know it's a nice day outside but could you mind paying attention?" an aging Mr. Acohshi (did I spell that right? You guys remember that teacher that gave Kuwabara a hard time?) asked.

"Sir, could I please go to the bath room?" she asked.

"Fine, just don't blame me when you fail this quiz! grumble you're father did that enough for the both of yougrumble" he replied.

"Thank you sir." She bowed, and then walked out he door.

-Outside-

Takeshi was sitting under one of the cherry blossom trees, there were no more blossoms of course, but still he sat in the shade lost in his own thoughts.

"Takeshi!" Kuni called as she ran over to him.

The troubled boy looked up…"What's up, shouldn't you be in class?" she asked.

"Shouldn't you be in class too, you've got Acohshi and don't you have a quiz?" he asked.

Kuni sat down next to him, "You're amazing, how did you know that?" she asked.

"_Take care of her…"_ those words plagued Takeshi's mind, Yusuke's voice…the caring father…

"Takeshi, are you alright?" Kuni asked in a motherly tone.

"Yeah…I want you to meet someone though…she…she had the baby…" Takeshi said sadly.

"Who is the baby? Is it alright?" Kuni asked, though she felt kind of stupid asking about it.

"The baby's fine…but it's sad and empty…and it's searching for acceptance…" Takeshi replied getting up. "Come on, I told them I'd bring you today." He said.


	3. Oh half brother, why art thou?

Hey everybody, this is my update to my super cool fic! I don't own YYH and I'd like to apologize to anyone I offended! Some of you may have noticed that if your review catches my eye-I read it, and so I have been responding to some reviews and have been a total witch too! I'm really sorry to any one who I made feel like I take them for granted, but in reality I value all of my readers, so please forgive me (you just might be next! ) anyway, read away!

Her long blue hair was ravaged and brittle and her once beautiful face was worn with worry wrinkles, her pink eyes sagged…

Botan walked slowly through her door with groceries in her arms, although she had aged just as fast as the other members of the previous Reikai team, her years of stress and sorrow had turned her into a hag. Kurama was still the same though, true he looked older, his hair was about an inch shorter and it was pulled back into a single pony tail. "Let me help you with those Botan." He briskly said to his wife, he kissed her on her cheek and then took them from her arms.

"I'm just so nervous…" she tried to smile, she picked up a photo of she and Kurama on their wedding day…she was pregnant and had on a beautiful white gown and a glistening white veil and her beauty was in its prime. "They never let her know that he even existed…not until it was too late…" Botan said, her voice cracking with sorrow.

The front door slowly opened, and Takeshi poked his head in. "Mom, dad!" he called.

"We're in the kitchen!" Kurama responded.

"Come on." Takeshi commanded, leading Kuni in by her hand.

"_Oh my gosh!"_ Kuni began to think. _"I'm actually in Takeshi's house, and he's holding my hand! Oh my gosh!"_ she was screaming on the inside.

Takeshi slowly led Kuni into the kitchen and to Kurama and Botan. "We're here, so what did you guys need to tell us?" Takeshi asked.

Botan's haggard eyes filled with remorse as she sat down at the table and Kurama took her hand. "Fifteen years ago…something very unforgivable happened, and when that happened I lost my best friend…but out of that I gained something more precious to me, worth a thousand best friends…you were born Takeshi…" Botan started.

"And today is the day that we can't hide anything to you all anymore." Kurama went on. "Kuni…Takeshi…you both share the same fate…and the same father…the former Spirit Detective of the earth. Yusuke Urameshi" Kurama sighed.

Kuni froze, her eyes were wide with terror and she had an expression on her face that made her look like she had just seen a ghost. "You're lying…" she whispered.

"Oh Kuni, I wish I were lying…" Botan started. "You're mother-Keiko and I-used to be best friends…but one night in college your father and I went to a party, and we both drank a lot, and…"

"YOU'RE LYING YOU WITHERED OLD HAG!" Kuni shouted. She turned to run out the door with tears streaming down the sides of her face and raced back to her house as fast as she could. _"She's lying…daddy would never do that…he's not like that…"_ Kuni thought as she burst threw the door of her house and was just about to go up to her room.

"Kuni…" Keiko softly called from the kitchen.

Kuni stopped in her tracks with tears still wet on her face she walked slowly into the kitchen. There Yusuke and Keiko both sat at the kitchen table, and there was another boy there. He was tall and handsome with "Jr" on his forehead. "Yes mom?" she asked.

"Sit down honey…" Keiko said.

"Kuni, we should've told you about this earlier, but…you have to go away for a while…" Yusuke began.

"What do you mean go away, where am I going!" Kuni asked as she looked from parent to parent.

"When your father was about a year older than you…he had to become something called a spirit detective…and he got older, and so this gentleman here-Koenma-had no one else to work for him…we know it may seem unfair, but we told him that we'd allow you to work for him in your fathers' place." Keiko finished.

"You're digusting, I hate you daddy, you ruined my life you two-timing BASTARD!" Kuni exclaimed and with that she ran up to her room with tears in her eyes and slammed the door behind herself.

-With Alfie-

Alfie walked up to his front gate (for those of you who didn't read my fic 'Crushin' ' the girl Hiei liked was really rich, she was a demon too, but just didn't know it) and pushed the intercom button. "Who is it?" a soft voice asked.

"It's me mom." Alfie replied.

"Oh…welcome home Alfie, your father is waiting for you in the kitchen…" Nozomai (I changed the spelling to match the pronunciation).

The gates slowly opened and Alfie walked up to his house. _"Dad wants to talk to me…?" _he was stricken with fear. _"The only time dad and I ever actually talked is when I was nine…then when I turned ten, he started to be all tough on me…he was so gentle…I actually thought mom was the devil back then…I wonder what I did…"_ Alfie thought.

Alfie walked into his luxurious house and over to the kitchen where Hiei sat with his arms crossed, he looked like he was sleeping. Over the years Hiei had grown, he'd had a growth-spurt in college and was now 5'4, his hair was still the same but he let it grow out in the back, so it was pulled back into a pony tail. "Dad." Alfie said, and Hiei just lifted his ruby eyes and fixated them on his son. Alfie swallowed hard. "H-Hey dad, w-what's up?" Alfie tried to sound casual.

"Sit." Hiei simply said, and without another thought Alfie darted to the nearest chair and sat in it with his best posture. "You're leaving on Monday…and I don't know if you're coming back." Hiei began.

"You're sending me off to military school! What about Kuni, she and I have plans and I…" Alfie was dumbfounded.

"You're not going to military school." Hiei growled, then Nozomai walked in. She stayed as beautiful as ever and she grew too, she went from being 4'7 to 5'0!

"Honey, I know you might not believe us until you actually leave, but your father and I are both demons, and now since the last Reikai has settled down and started a family, it's time for you to go off on a journey as well, similar to the journey your father and his friends went on as well." Nozomai said sweetly as she rested her hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"You mean Mr. Urameshi, and Mr. Kuwabara?" Alfie asked.

"You know that boy Takeshi? Both his parents went as well, and his step father Mr. Minamono went as well." She added.

"Hmph, Takeshi…" Alfie muttered under his breath.

"Any way, you're going to train all weekend, so get dressed because hell starts here." Hiei said as he pushed past his son.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alfie shouted.


	4. Time to go train!

Hey everybody, it's kairi bringing you the next part of my fic! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but any way, read away!

Monday morning came and Kuni laid in her bed looking up at her ceiling, tears stained her face. "I hate them…." She whispered softly as she blinked slowly. She looked around her bedroom for what felt like would be the final time. Her stuffed animals were all in place, her desk was tidy, and her dresser was still nicely kept. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Kuni, it's time to go if we're going to go meet everyone on time." Keiko called from the other side.

"I'm not going!" Kuni snapped.

"I know it feels like everyone's against you honey but we love you, and you have to carry on your fathers' legacy, you're the only that can." Keiko's muffled voice went on.

"Is she still up there crying like a baby!" Kuni could hear her angry fathers' voice. There was a loud bang on Kuni's door and it fell down. "Will you stop acting like an idiot!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"I hate you both and I'm not going!" Kuni countered as she got to her feet.

"Yes the hell you are!" Yusuke replied and with that he jumped at his daughter and tossed her over his shoulder while she was kicking and screaming.

"Kuni trust us, you'll be thanking us for all the fun you'll be having." Keiko smiled at her daughter.

-In front of Kuni's house-

All the older gang was back, and there were a few changes. Kuwabara didn't grow anymore, but he was still as ugly as ever! (sorry all you Kuwabara fans!) Yukina was now 5'0 and was holding a baby with light bluish-green hair like her own. And Masubri and another boy, her older brother Emilio (Kuwabara and Yukina felt creative with their first child's name!) who also had their mothers hair and her fiery red eyes, stood between them. Emilio was about 5'7 and both he and Masubri were both in their pajamas, and they looked kind of embarrassed.

Botan and Kurama stood with Takeshi and another girl, Takeshi's half sister Chloe. She had dark purple hair and emerald green eyes. Chloe was about 5'2 and was twelve years-old (also has a crush on Alfie), and sadly, they too were in their pajamas. (but being the bad boy that he is, Takeshi doesn't care! )

There was a loud commotion from inside the Urameshi house-hold and suddenly Yusuke threw open the front door with Kuni over his shoulder still kicking and screaming and he was yelling like a lunatic! (you guys know how he yells when he's fighting, that the yell! ) "Now you're going and I don't care what you say you little brat!" Yusuke exclaimed as he tossed a suit case full of cloths in front of her on the floor.

"You're the worst daddy, I hate you!" Kuni shouted.

"Tell someone who cares!" Yusuke replied and with that he slammed the front door in Kuni's face.

"I HATE YOU!" Kuni shouted at the top of her lungs.

Kurama cleared his throat in an annoyed tone, and Kuni slowly turned around to see everyone staring at her (even Yukina's baby).

Her face turned bright red. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, "What are you guys doing here!" she exclaimed.

"We're here to see you guys off, but she's late I wonder where she is." Kuwabara said.

"Yes, it's not like her to be late." Kurama added looking around.

"Hiei and Nozomai are late too, I wonder what could be taking them." Botan sided.

Kuni walked over to Masubri as the adults pondered where "she" could be. "Hey Masubri, who's 'she'?" Kuni asked.

"You got me, I think it's the lady that's going to take us away." Masubri replied.

"Your mom and dad didn't even tell Emilio, isn't he like 17, I thought they'd consider him an adult." Kuni said.

"Only when it comes to when I'm dating and I need a chaperone." Masubri giggled.

Suddenly a large light blue van came screeching around the corner. "That's gotta be Hiei, he's the worst driver I've ever seen." Kuwabara said as everyone turned to the van.

"I don't see how Nozomai can take it." Botan added as everyone looked in the drivers seat to see Hiei hard at work driving, steering the steering wheel every which direction, and Nozomai smiling in the passengers seat swinging from side to side as she always did.

Then the van came to a stop just inches away from everyone (they were so used to Hiei's terrible driving they didn't even flinch when he came dangerously close). Hiei and Nozomai came out of the van first and came over to everyone.

"How do you keep your license!" Kuwabara blurted out.

"The same way you keep you life in a fight." Hiei snapped back.

"Just barely then I guess." Kurama said jokingly, and with that everyone laughed, it was just like old times…kind of…they were all aging now and it was their children's time to save everyone.

"So where's little Alfie?" Yukina asked innocently.

"He just has to get his things, but he'll be out in a minute." Nozomai replied.

As soon as Nozomai finished her sentence a foot stepped out of the van and everyone looked over to see Alfie fully come out. He looked like a changed person! He wore cool sun glasses and had a bad boy stare in his eyes, ice cold just like Hiei's, and he had his bag coolly flung over his shoulder. (Everything about this boy is cool!)

Everyone nearly lost it! They were so used to the nerdy Alfie that they barely recognized this new Alfie. Kuni and Masubri's mouths hung open as Alfie walked over to them. _"Is he coming over here, coming to see me?"_ Kuni asked herself, Alfie looked so handsome that she was trembling just at the sight of him.

Alfie stopped right in front of Kuni, looked down at her and took off his glasses. "H-Hey Alfie…" Kuni began, but Alfie just put his index finger on her lips to silence the young girl.

"Don't talk." He simply said, he voice was deep and mysterious and just as it looked like they were about to kiss, another van came around the corner.

"There's only one person other than Hiei that can drive that bad." Botan said.

From the opposite side of the group a cream colored van stopped dangerously close to them again (they didn't flinch then either).

The drives door opened, and a woman with blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony tale stepped out. She wore lots of makeup even though she looked just as old as everyone the old Reikai team members and had a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. "I hope you guys aren't giving me any limp noodles, these kids aren't gonna be pampered you know." The woman began as she took a drag on her cigarette and leaned coolly on the van.

Takeshi's eyes got wide and so did Emilio's. They had no idea who that beautiful stranger was, but they had no problem with living with HER for a few months!

"Bye mom, bye dad!" they said in unison and kissed their parents on the cheeks and worried onto the van.

"Those stupid boys!" Masubri growled balling her right fist.


	5. Never back down!

Hey everybody! (aka HieiFan666) thanks for supporting me through this story, I really appreciate it! Well anyways, read away!

Kuni and Masubri sat in the back of the van as it took them through a very wooded, and bumpy, area. The boys of course were surrounded by the beautiful blonde woman (who had irresponsibly given the wheel to Emilio). "Who does she think she is? She's stolen your boyfriend Kuni." Masubri whined.

"I don't know…" Kuni started, she was slightly blushing, then she looked over to Alfie who was just staring out a window, he was a few seats ahead, and across from them, so basically out of earshot.

"Yeah, my dad didn't tell me who she was either." Masubri went on.

"I'm not talking about that lady, I'm talking about Alfie…he seems so changed…" Kuni sighed dreamily.

"Well you better hurry up and make your move, because it looks like Chloe's trying to get comfy with your man." Masubri giggled as she pointed in Alfie's direction.

"No way." Kuni laughed. "Chloe's like twelve-years-old, and she still wears a training bra, and plus she's only in the sixth grade."

"Sure Chloe, you can sit with me." Kuni could hear Alfie say and the color drained from her face.

"Oh Alfie, I was so scared before, but not now." Chloe replied.

Kuni immediately hopped out of her seat and ran over to them. "Chloe, will you leave Alfie alone, it's obvious that he doesn't want to be bothered." Kuni started. "This is a pretty big van, so why not find somewhere else to sit, like with your brother."

"Why don't you go sit up there, everyone knows you have a major crush on him." Chloe snapped back.

Kuni's face turned bright red. "You little brat I do not!" Kuni shouted.

"She's just messing with you Kuni, she's just a kid after all and that's how they act." Alfie replied.

"Oh yeah, that's right, I was so worried." Kuni gave a sigh of relief.

"You dumb old hag, you're like only eleven months older than me, so you're still a kid too." Chloe replied sticking out her tongue.

Kuni froze. _"Alfie thinks I'm a little kid now…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _she thought miserably.

"Excuse us." Masubri butted in, and she took her half conscious friend to the front of the van where the others were.

"So you're **mom** was the world famous physic Genkai!" Takeshi asked in excitement.

"Well sort of, the truth is she found me after a demon had slain my parents, so she took me in and called me Tesyun, from then on." The blonde woman explained.

"That's a beautiful name miss." Emilio said.

"Keep your eyes on the road kid; I just got this beat up thing." Tesyun replied as she put her cigarette out on the wall of the van.

"So why are we going with you?" Kuni asked, she's finally feeling okay now.

"Because, some deadbeat loser needs your help. I personally wish he'd fall of the face of the earth, but you kids might actually like him." Tesyun added.

"A guy, sounds like an old love interest, I hope he's cute." Masubri whispered to Kuni.

"Who is this 'deadbeat loser'?" Kuni asked.

"Let's just say he's a prince, and the bastard's married that bitch Aoyamai though, jerk." Tesyun muttered to herself. (In the manga Aoyamai/other grim reaper person, and Koenma really do like each other.)

"So you're like the jealous ex-girlfriend?" Masubri asked.

"I'm not jealous of her…" Tesyun started, and her eyes turned a little pink. "I just want my Koenma Daioh back…"

"Koenma Daioh…" Kuni's mind began to travel. "! You mean Koenma, he's really tall and handsome, and has a pacifier and 'Jr' is marked on his forehead?" Kuni asked.

Tesyun jumped to her feet. "You saw him! So he hasn't changed a bit, did he mention me!" Tesyun asked, her face suddenly filled with true happiness and her green eyes lit up.

"Not really…" Kuni smiled sympathetically.

Tesyun's face lost it's youthfully smile, then she sat down again, and lit another cigarette. "This guys is really important to you isn't he?" Masubri asked.

Without saying another word Tesyun pulled out a photograph and handed it to Masubri (If anyone wants me to I can draw the picture so you can get a better visual, if you want me to, please include it in your review, along with any other visuals you'd like to see of my OC's). There was a girl who was obviously Tesyun and her hair was in pig tails and she was wearing a college prep school (High school) uniform and standing next to her was Koenma. "Back when my mom was alive, we were inseparable," she began. "But when my mother died I just exiled myself from everyone, and I started training so I could be just like my mother, Genkai, but now that I look back on it, I really screwed up and now Koenma Daioh and I will never be…"

"You shouldn't say that." Takeshi began, then he stood up. "You're close friends with my mother and her friends right? Well when she had me she just didn't give up, she got my step father Kurama and now they live their lives for each other, Chloe and I, so don't you give up either."

Tesyun just glared at Takeshi and took a drag on her cigarette, "Thanks kid but I'd like to stay realistic."

Then Takeshi sat down, his chances for making a move on master Tesyun were abolished.

"Hey, is this the place!" Emilio asked pointing to a large dojo off in the distance.

"Yeah, well kids, the real pain starts here. So you can make a choice right here, because once you get off this van your mommy and daddy won't be here to lick up you wounds." Tesyun announced.

"Don't worry, we'd never back down." Kuni replied coolly. (The Yusuke in her is really starting to come out! )


	6. Futile fight

Hey everybody it's kairi updating to my super cool fic! Sorry I've been MIA for so long but I'm back, now let's get this show on the road! Please read away!

The road to the pagoda was long and there were so many stairs and everyone but Tesyun was lagging behind. "If you can't even make it to the front door why should I even bother with you brats?" she said taking a drag on her cigarette.

"We can make it!" Emilio protested.

"It's just kinda hard when there's so many stairs." Takeshi chipped in.

"Well I'm pretty sure I'm twice as old as all of you, so get a move on! If I can do this then this should be cake for you guys." Tesyun snapped.

"I bit getting rid of lung cancer won't be." Kuni mumbled to herself.

"What was that little Urameshi?" Tesyun asked as she stopped in her tracks, and so did everyone else.

"I-I didn't say anything! Really!" Kuni panicked.

"You sure can talk like your daddy, but you sure can't walk like him you know that?" Tesyun asked.

"Hmph!" Kuni exclaimed turning her head. "If you're referring to Yusuke Urameshi as my father that information is no longer true, I disowned him this morning."

"It looked more like he disowned you, I mean the way he threw you out of the house this morning was brutal." Alfie commented.

Kuni's face turned red and she continued to walk, "Hold it little Urameshi." Tesyun said.

"Will you shut up with the 'Little Urameshi' crap I'm really not in the mood." Kuni replied.

"And do you really think I want to be babysitting right now? If you're gonna insult me it's time you proved your stuff." Tesyun went on.

"Kuni's really done it now." Masubri whispered to Chloe.

"The hag had it coming." Chloe nodded.

"WAIT!" Alfie exclaimed, and everyone turned to him. "Kuni's never been in a fight in her life, and I've had the proper training." He begun, "I'll fight you."

Tesyun flicked her cigarette away, "Let's just make this fair okay? I want all of you to fight me at once."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. "But we'll murder you." Takeshi said.

"Trust me kid I won't get a scratch, and if I do I'll order out tonight." Tesyun challenged.

"Sounds good to me." Masubri agreed.

"Yeah count me in too!" Kuni replied.

"First we have to get to the pagoda, you guys would look pretty dumb if you fought me in you pajamas." Tesyun ordered.

"This is so cool, actually warriors clothing!" Masubri exclaimed as she twirled around and admired herself.

"I'm ready!" Chloe declared. She was wearing a large samurai outfit and had a long sword.

"Hey I don't think we can use weapons." Kuni said.

"Of course we can! If it's a fight she wants then it's I fight she'll get!" Chloe roared.

"That sword looks bigger than you, are you sure you can even hold it?" Alfie asked from the door, the was just wearing simple martial arts cloths.

All the girls went 'gah-gah' and just stared at him with big eyes. "Only if you can help me Lord Alfie." Chloe said walking over to him.

"LORD ALFIE!" Kuni exclaimed.

"Don't get jealous Kuni it'll give you wrinkles." Masubri whispered.

"I don't care, let's go put that hag out of her misery!" Kuni shouted.

Out in the backyard everyone was lined up in front of Tesyun wearing the clothing of their choice and stood in front of Tesyun who didn't change at all. She looked at them each one by one. "Good, I was hoping one of you would realize that you could use weapons." She said.

"WHAT!" everyone but Chloe exclaimed, then they all turned to the pagoda again.

"HEY!" Tesyun called, "There are NO second chances here, so why don't you all give me what you've got." Tesyun said.

"Well let's go you guys, it's obvious that we don't have a choice." Kuni said.

"But look at her." Masubri started. "She didn't even change her cloths, which must mean this is gonnabe a breeze for her with or without weapons."

"I don't care! No body calls me 'little Urameshi' !" Kuni exclaimed as she dashed over to Tesyun to try and land a punch, but Tesyun just stepped to the side and Kuni fell into some bushes.

"This is going to be embarassing, I can tell already." Masubri sighed.

"Well it doesn't matter, we're here to fight and that's what we're gonna do!" Chloe exclaimed and in an instant she had slashed her sword and made contact with Tesyun, but she didn't leave a scartch.

"But that's impossible." Alfie protested.

_Great._ Kuni thought. _How are we gonna beat her if we can't even touch her?_


	7. Alfie and Chloe can do it

Hey everybody it's kairi and I'm back with a new chapter to my totally cool fic! So last time things seem pretty unfair, it's obvious that Tesyun is WAY too powerful for everyone, but you're thinking, 'hey, Chloe hit her!' yeah she did but…never mind, just read away!

"So who's next?" Tesyun asked as she took a drag on her cigarette.

"B-But I hit you…" Chloe said teary-eyed, then she turned to Alfie, "Lord Alfie she's cheating!"

"It's okay, we'll get her, come on you guys!" Takeshi exclaimed and then all the guys charged at her.

In an instant Emilio and Takeshi were assaulting Tesyun, but she didn't move. "Are you done yet?" she asked.

"Not quite!" Alfie exclaimed, then he jumped away from Chloe and punched Tesyun in the face, and her cigarette fell to the floor, and everyone fell silent, and there was a small bruise on Tesyun's face.

"Master Tesyun!" Emilio exclaimed.

Tesyun stumped her cigarette out, and wiped a tiny trickle of blood away from her mouth. "Your daddy trained you before you came here, didn't he?" she asked.

"Yeah, he did." Alfie said firmly as Chloe ran over to him and hugged him, and he put her under his arm.

"That explains it, and Chloe, did your parents train you?" Tesyun asked.

"Well when I was little, my mom taught me how to heal my on bruises, so it wouldn't leave scars." Chloe replied shyly.

"Alright, as promised, I'll buy pizza, you guys got lucky this time but don't except these two to bail you out all the time." Tesyun said then turned to the pagoda and began to walk, and Emilio and Takeshi followed her.

"What just happened?" Kuni asked climbing out of the bushes.

"That was a little bit beyond embarrassing." Masubri said as she helped Kuni out of the bush.

"Why did Master Tesyun ask us those questions?" Chloe asked as she looked up to Alfie.

"I don't know, let's go ask her." Alfie said taking Chloe's hand and he ran after them.

Kuni turned to stone and fell over. "Kuni, they're gone you can cry about your undying love for Alfie now." Masubri said poking her friend.

"It's just not fair! First I hate Alfie because he's such a nerd, then he comes back and gets all cool and sexy! Then I get a crush on him and he totally ignores me for some twelve-year-old who's always been in love with him! My life is over!" Kuni sobbed.

"But I thought you like Takeshi." Masubri said.

"About that…" Kuni started.

**I AM NOW CHANGING THE SCENE! O.o**

"WHAT! Takeshi's your BROTHER!" Masubri shouted.

"Well half brother anyway…" Kuni chuckled.

"So that's why you're distancing yourself from him, oh Kuni you should've told me sooner! You've been in love with you brother for like as long as I can remember, I don't think we can be friends anymore, that's a bit sick…" Masubri replied.

"I just found out yesterday ok!" Kuni declared angrily.

"You poor thing, but hey! You want Alfie and Alfie wants you so go for it!" Masubri exclaimed.

"I can't…" Kuni pouted.

"Huh?"

"He's in love with Chloe!" Kuni shouted as she pulled on her hair.

"You're being a bit rash don't you think?" Masubri smiled nervously.

"No! Don't you see the way he's always tagging along with her! And she's almost as big as I am, I'm only taller than her by about three centimeters." Kuni began.

"That doesn't mean anything, I mean didn't you see the way he stood up for you? Alfie is crazy about you." Masubri declared, then she left the room, they were in Kuni's room….if anyone was curious…0.0

"_Maybe he does like me…but for a sixth grader Chloe is really cute…cuter than me! Oh my gosh! I'm coming Alfie!" _Kuni thought to herself.

**I'M CHANGING THE SCENE AGAIN IT'S NIGHT TIME…**

Everyone gathered outside around a large bound fire and Tesyun and Emilio came down with pizza and drinks. "Dig in you guys, Chloe and Alfie deserve this." Tesyun smiled.

"But master Tesyun, how did they do it?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah, Chloe didn't leave a scratch on you." Kuni chipped in.

"Of course she didn't, she manipulates her spirit energy only in a way that heals people, that's why I didn't get hurt." Tesyun replied as she took a large slice of pizza.

"But how I hurt you master?" Alfie asked humbly. (He's ignoring the pizza all together and Kuni is still a wreck over him! -)

"You dad Hiei trained you so he obviously taught you how to hit right, you used your spirit energy in that punch, and my jaw is still a little sore, you've got more strength then you give yourself credit for kid, you just gotta believe in yourself." Tesyun smiled.

Alfie looked down in embarrassment. Kuni grinded her teeth enviously _"Now that hag's after Alfie too!"_ she thought.

"Hey Alfie," Kuni could her Chloe say, and the young man looked up at her, "Lord Alfie, I believe in you." She smiled warmly.

Alfie smiled back, "Thank you Chloe, that's all I need."

The color drained from Kuni's face, "This can't be happening…" she muttered to herself, then she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, she turned to see it was Takeshi.

"I need to talk to you…" he said.

The two ventured a ways away from the campsite up a hill that overlooked the small party. "This is great, everything's so peaceful." Kuni started.

"Are you mad?" Takeshi asked.

"About what?" Kuni replied.

"That, I'm your brother…and now we can never be, doesn't that bother you?" he asked.

"You're only my half brother…" Kuni began.

"It doesn't matter, we are of the same blood, so now we…'we' can never happen." Takeshi replied looking away.

Kuni walked over to him and took his hand. "That doesn't bother me…I feel safe around you Takeshi…big brother I love you…" she said with tears in her eyes.

"As a brother…or a lover…?" Takeshi asked as he looked down at her.

"As whatever you want…I'd do anything for you Takeshi…" Kuni said with tears sliding down the sides of her face.

Takeshi looked at her then lifted her chin and kissed her as the fire burned bright and the stars twinkled over the lovers in the night sky.


	8. The Game Begins

OK! It's been a really long time since I've updated, but I have a job now, so please bare with me. Anyways, last time things got a little crazy, but we're just **TWO** chapters away from the kids **FIRST SPIRIT CASE!** I can barely stand it, so just hurry up and read okay! (I'll promise to try and update sooner!) anyways, read away!

It was week 5 of the training and everything seemed to be going well, everyone had managed to learn how to manipulate their spirit energy and so now the main objective was speed, but one day, it was too rainy to go out, and Tesyun had come down with something…

"You shouldn't've trained yourself so hard." Emilio said rubbing her forehead with a cool towel.

"Well someone has to whip you guys into shape, besides, it's worth it." Tesyun replied weakly.

Kuni, Masubri and Alfie walked into the room with blankets. "Is she alright?" Masubri asked.

"She'll be fine, but we're gonna miss a couple of days of training." Emilio replied.

"Not Takeshi." Alfie said, Kuni and Masubri looked at him. "He's out there training really hard, I think I'm gonna go and join him later."

"So I'll have to take care of you just like I'll have to take care of Takeshi too! Oh no you're not! I'm not going to all the boys in this house fall ill because of some stupid training!" Kuni snapped.

Masubri and Alfie stared at Kuni, "Are you saying you actually care if Alfie gets sick?" Masubri asked in disbelief.

Kuni turned red. "D-Did I say that?" she asked looking down.

"Yeah kind of, but I'm pretty sure Chloe would take care of me really well, so you don't have to worry Kuni." Alfie replied smiling, and by the time Kuni's eyes almost fell out of her head just at the mentioning of Chloe's name Alfie had started down the hall.

Kuni and Masubri also went out into the hall and watched him walk away, and Kuni leaned against the wall and let out a dreamy sigh. "He's playing me like a harp and there's nothing I can do about it." Kuni began dreamily.

"Well it's not his fault that he's such a heartthrob." Masubri chipped in.

"What! You like him too!" Kuni asked, about to die, but before she could throttle Masubri the front door bell rang throughout the pagoda.

"Who would come all the way out here on a day like this?" Masubri asked, the two girls quickly put their cat fight aside and ran to the door, Masubri opened it.

"Is, your master Tesyun home?" a familiar voice to Kuni's memory asked.

Masubri blushed, it was Koenma standing at the door with flowers in his hands and a trench coat on. "Oh my what gorgeous flowers, are those for me?" Masubri asked, and then without warning she snatched them out of Koenma's hands and smelled them.

"Um….Masubri….this is the guy that…." But before Kuni could warn her love struck friend angry roars came from up the hall.

"YOU WORTHLESS BASTARD! GET OUTTA HERE!" it was Tesyun and poor Emilio was clinging to her ankles.

"T-Tesyun!" Koenma nearly chocked.

"And you're hitting on my student! Get out, just get the hell out!" Tesyun exclaimed as she tossed Koenma out into the murky day.

"Tesyun, it's not like that…." Koenma tried pleading.

"Why don't you go home to your wife, I'm sure she misses you." Tesyun growled.

"But the flowers they were for you! I heard that you were sick." Koenma replied as he lifted himself up from the mud.

Tesyun looked dumbfounded, and without thinking she ran out the front door and hugged Koenma, and Masubri just watched.

Kuni tugged at her arm, "Hey, let's leave these too alone, okay?"

"O-Okay…." Masubri said, in a daze, then she finally walked away with Kuni.

Koenma and Tesyun just stood there lost in each others' arms, then Koenma finally broke the silence. "I'm married Tesyun."

Tesyun held on tighter, "I know that." She said innocently.

Koenma pulled away from her, but held on to her shoulders, she wouldn't look up at him, "We…we had our time….and we can't have it again…you know that."

"I know I screwed up everything….but I just was so scared…but you're really all I ever wanted…." Tesyun said, then she fainted.

Koenma caught her, "Tesyun!" he began to shake her, but it did nothing, so Koenma cradled Tesyun in his arms and ran back into the pagoda, but what he didn't see was the menacing glowing green eyes peering at them from the bushes, and it gave off a sinister laugh.


End file.
